


5 hours & 5 minutes

by reinhartscloud



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Pet Names, SO MUCH FLUFF, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinhartscloud/pseuds/reinhartscloud
Summary: Cole has been in New York for 4 days... only 5 hours & 5 minutes away from the love of his life





	5 hours & 5 minutes

Lili was lying on the queen sized bed in rainy, boring Vancouver, texting her boyfriend Cole who was in New York

Cole  
I miss you baby

-  
Lili sighed as she read the first message  
-

Lili  
I miss you more handsome ;(

Cole  
5 more days…

Lili  
Toooooo longgggg

Cole  
I know baby, I know. I wish  
you could’ve come with me

Lili  
Yeah, me too. Next time

Cole  
How was work

Lili  
It was fine. Hard work  
but fine 

Cole  
That’s no good baby. Life’s  
boring when you’re not around

Lili  
So is work :(

How was your day?

Cole  
I’ve been sulking to  
Debby and Dylan about  
how much I miss you all   
day and they just made fun  
of me :(

Lili  
My pooooor baby

Cole  
I can almost taste the sarcasm

Lili  
Heheh you love it  
Cole  
I love you

Lili  
I love you too baby. I’ve got work  
tomorrow so I’ve gotta go. Talk soon

Cole  
Goodnight Angel, I miss you  
so much, I’ll see you on  
Friday   
Lili  
I miss you too <3

Cole  
That looks like a dick

Lili  
You’re a dick

Cole  
Yeah, yeah love you too

Lili  
Love youuuuu  
Read 12:07am

-

Lili sighed, plugged her phone in and rolled over to fall asleep, she had no idea of the surprise that was going to greet her onset tomorrow morning

-

As Lili was walking from her car to the makeup trailer she went on her phone to text Cole

Lili  
Good morning baby, I  
miss you like crazy  
Read 6:45am

That was odd, Cole always responded to her messages. She put her phone in her pocket and walked into the trailer and sat down in a seat. She was halfway through getting her makeup and hair done when she heard a familiar voice from behind her

“I missed you too Lils” It was Cole, standing right behind her. She turned around and stood up to see her boyfriend standing before her eyes. She started tearing up and jumped into his arms

“You’re here! You’re actually here!” She said against his neck “I thought you weren’t coming back for 5 more days?!” She said as they pulled apart

“I lied, I wanted to surprise you” He said before pulling into a soft kiss

“I love you” She said softly

“I love you too” He replied. Lili sat back down and he sat next to her and held her hand “I missed you so much you don’t even know”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its really short! Hope you enjoyed :) Comment feedback if you want


End file.
